Marcella Septim (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Empress Marcella Septim, known as the "Mohawk Empress",She was mostly called the "Mohawk Empress" because of her Nordic heritage, which a strip of noticeably Nordic-mohawk hair in the center. is a the Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. In 4E 199, she inherit the Ruby Throne, and she led multiple conflicts, after she set in Skyrim of helping Jarl Elisif to defeating the Stormcloaks and killed Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm,During the events of Skyrim Civil WarDuring the events of the "Battle for Windhelm" Alduin,During the events of Dragon Crisis and the High Elves to start of an new era. After her death in 5E 68, Marcella ascended into goddesshood as Goddess of War. She is currently resides with her wife and her wolf follower in their mansion in Aetherius. Background Marcella Septim brought peace to Skyrim, and was becoming one of the popular deities and is worshipped by the Ten Divines. She is an half-breed of a Imperial/Dunmer, and took the appearance of an Imperial. Due to her slim muscular appearance, with an blonde dreadlock mohawk which she is also mostly called the "Mohawk Empress".The Dragon Empress In her early years, her childhood was more both successful, and she begin to begin her crusading career and managed to solo-mission by defeating Hades, the Daedric Prince of the Dead. At the start of her military career, she quickly rose the rank from the high-ranking of Legate to become General, by successfully conquering the Padomaic Islands, and the Thalmor-Bosmer alliance at Dovah Skor.Battle of Dovah Skor Before becoming an god, Marcella become Empress at aged of 26, and begin to role of defeating Alduin with a help of three dragons, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, and Novulvenkaal. She was met and later married to her love Jenassa Septim. Marcella also by helping General Tullius and Elisif the Fair by defeating Ulfric Stormcloak,Events of the Battle for Windhelm ending the civil war in Skyrim.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV With the war against the Third Aldmeri Dominion led by High King Larethahl Elsinlock of Alinor and Commander Tauraril Athan, Marcella managed to end the war with an victory, which both the Cyrodiilic and the Aldmeri claiming victory and by declaring an new era.Second White-Gold Concordat On her deathbed, Marcella died on 5E 68 and become the Goddess of War and Strength of the Ten Divines as Marcella, while her adopted daughter, Livia succeeding her. Marcella considered one of the greatest heroines of Mankind. Interactions Imperial Palace Quests An Attempt Assassination Skyrim Quests The Battle for Fort Dunstad With Frorkmar having been given the false information regarding Fort Dunstad, Marcella and Rikke assigns the Dragonborn to attack the fort and wipe out the Stormcloak garrison so the Legion can take over. Once that is done, The Pale will be placed under Imperial control, with Legate Constantius Tituleius replacing Frorknar in Dawnstar. The Battle for Fort Greenwall Having captured the convoy, Marcella orders the Dragonborn to assault Fort Greenwall, the main Stormcloak stronghold in The Rift protecting Riften, as it would allow for easier communication with the Imperial City back in Cyrodiil. Once the fort is taken, The Rift will fall under Imperial control, and Stormcloak commander Gonnar Oath-Giver will be replaced by Legate Fasendil at Mistveil Keep in Riften, while Laila will be replaced as Jarl by Maven Black-Briar. The Battle for Fort Amol Having reclaimed most of the Stormcloak-controlled holds, leaving only Eastmarch, which is Ulfric's home territory, Marcella led and taking command after she sends troops from the Eastmarch Imperial Camp to take over Fort Amol, the main Stormcloak stronghold before the Legion can launch their attack on Windhelm. Once the fort is captured, the final assault on Windhelm can begin. Battle for Windhelm With the final battle to take out Ulfric and his Stormcloaks upon them, Marcella personally joins General Tullius and Legate Rikke as they launched and lead the attack on Windhelm, before confronting Ulfric and Galmar in the Palace of the Kings, resulting in Galmar and Ulfric's deaths, and the end of the Civil War, placing Legate Hrollod in place of Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced, and Brunwulf Free-Winter as Jarl to replace Ulfric. Dragon Quests The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Marcella journey to a set of Ancient Nordic Ruins to recover the horn of the Greybeards' founder. The Throat of the World Marcella Septim meet with the leader of the Greybeards, the dragon Paarthurnax, to learn how to defeat Alduin. Elder Knowledge Delve into Blackreach in search of one of the fabled Elder Scrolls to learn the shout needed to defeat Alduin. Alduin's Bane Battle Alduin with Paarthurnax at the top of the Throat of the World. Season Unending Meet the Empress to negotiate a peace treaty between the Cyrodiilic Legion and the Stormcloaks.This quest only occurs if the Civil War is currently ongoing. The Fallen Help Marcella Septim Prepare a trap for Odahviing, the right-hand dragon of Alduin, at Dragonsreach. The World-Eater's Eyrie Pursue Alduin through an Ancient Dragon Temple to the realm of Sovngarde. Sovngarde Journey through Sovngarde to the Hall of Valor to enlist the help of three ancient heroes to fight Alduin. Dragonslayer Defeating Alduin and end his threat to Tamriel. Personality and beliefs Empress Marcella Septim believes that she is the ruler the Cyrodiilic Empire need, due to her lifetime of experience as an adventurer and warrior. She has much honor for Imperial and Nordic culture and heritage, and considers the royal ceremonies to be "honor and love."Dialogue with Empress Marcella During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on her arms and had a feminine muscularity. Marcella is said to possess a bravely, sexy, honestly seen among her people, she also a decisive leader with shy by meeting new people. But Cyrodiilic people described that Empress Marcella Septim was loving, friendly and honorable, however, as she dislikes cowardice, only bursting out in anger when antagonized or threatened. She can be reckless in combat, and states that the only way to have faith in oneself is to "look fear in the face, and conquer it." She also doesn't like leaving troops behind and was remembered and famously for being wounded multiple times during battles.Dialogue with Count Tiber Marcella takes and was successfully took the role as Supreme Commander of the Tamrielic Alliance as well of Tamrielic Expeditionary Forces, and believing it to be the strongest alliance on Nirn. While she serving as Commander of the Force and it's alliance, that it will have during the war between the Empire and Dominion in 4E 201. While her letting the High Elves living in Cyrodiil to worship the Aldmeri deities. While she is an lesbian on the Ruby Throne, by marring her Dunmer lover, Jenassa Septim. Because of her being the first female Dragonborn as well as Empress, she is had responsibility dealing with the Stormcloaks; as well of Ulfric Stormcloak.Skyrim Civil WarDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Marcella also deal with an Dragon problem, which is also was threat to Tamriel. Dialogue expansion This is a list of dialogue that can only be seen after completing the expansion pack. Cut dialogue The following is audio recorded dialogue that is found in the files, but was not used in the final version of the game: Gallery Marcella Septim as Lord Divine Crusader.jpg|Marcella in her crusading relics Marcella Septim War Planning.jpg|Empress Marcella at Palace when she in her battle plan against the Stromcloaks Marcella Septim at Villa.JPG|Empress Marcella wielded her unique golden sword Marcella Septim Imperial City Statue.png|A statue of Marcella Septim in the Imperial City Notes Appearances * ** ** * Trivia *Marcella Septim was born on 4E 173 in Anvil, Cyrodiil and she is a half Imperial, half Nord. **In the lore article, Marcella's also to be Dunmer from her purple eyes from her mother's mother. *With her death in 5E 68, and ascended into goddhesshood, but she's still alive during mod reviews. *She is likely bisexual/pansexual with female lean as she is in a relationship with Pandora Cheyagen. *Marcella is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. *According to Spartan, the Skyrim character was originally and currently into a role-play character as Marcella Septim in his fan-fiction lore. In lore (mostly roleplay), her character was Empress of Cyrodiil. In Game, her character was Empress of Cyrodiil, but she's also titles such as; Arch-mage of College of Winterhold and Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions (now The Companions). **Others Spartan's character besides Marcella Septim which is the main character, Spartan had other characters, Rasmanl; an Lieutenant of Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions during Merethic Era. (Note: In , the game set in Fourth Era of 4E 201 and when and if Spartan choose to roleplay on this character, he will have to block the date and year for example; 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201, he would blocked out and re-white like circa. Merethic Era). **And Other character is Hades, an evily-prince character and formerly vanilla and non-active; which Spartan revealed that Spartan explained during one of his Fallout 4 streams back in early 2018; *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marcella/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marcella was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marcella is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marcella's birth name is Marcella Septim. *This is an SpartanMazda's main and playable character in . Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Empress Category:Skyrim: Cyrodiilic Empire